Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (z ang. Różowiutkie Ciasto), właść. Pinkamena Diane Pie — ziemski kucyk, jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu, zamieszkująca Ponyville. Siostra Maud Pie, Limestone Pie i Marble Pie oraz córka Igneous Rock i Cloudy Quartz. Możliwa daleka krewna rodziny Apple.W odcinku "Pinkie Apple Pie" Pinkie odnajduje stare dokumenty, według których jest daleko spokrewniona z tą rodziną, ale strona o tym mówiąca została zamazana. Mimo to, członkowie rodziny Apple i tak potraktowali Pinkie jak krewniczkę. Mieszka i pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku, asystując Państwu Cake w produkcji wyrobów cukierniczych i opiece nad ich dziećmi. Ma małego, bezzębnego aligatora o imieniu Gummy. Pinkie Pie reprezentuje Klejnot Śmiechu. Powstawanie thumb|left|Pierwszy szkic Pinkie Pie Postać Pinkie Pie opiera się na kucyku trzeciej generacji o tej samej nazwie. Kucyk ma jasnoróżową sierść i różową grzywę i ogon, a jej znaczek to trzy balony z poskręcanymi linkami. Znaczek Pinkie opiera się na pegazie pierwszej generacji, Surprise. thumb|right|Dawna Pinkie Pie jako Surprise i pierwotny wygląd Fluttershy jako Posey.Początkowo Lauren Faust zaprojektowała Pinkie Pie jako pegaza o białej sierści i żółtej grzywie, jednak w wersji ostatecznej została ziemskim kucykiem, a jej skrzydła oddano Fluttershy. Pierwotny design i imię Pinkie przejęła jedna z członkiń Wonderbolts — Surprise. Wygląd Pinkie Pie ma jasnoróżową sierść. Jej grzywa i jej ogon są koloru ciemnoróżowego. Klacz ma jasnoniebieskie, okrągłe oczy z długimi rzęsami. Za znaczek służą jej trzy balony - jeden żółty i dwa niebieskie. Przedstawienie w serii Pierwszy raz widziana jest w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1", gdy Twilight Sparkle przybywa do Ponyville. Spike proponuje jej, aby poznała tam kogoś i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. W tym momencie widzą Pinkie Pie spacerującą po Ponyville. Twilight mówi jej "Witaj!", lecz Pinkie ucieka z wrzaskiem. Potem, gdy fioletowy jednorożec przychodzi do biblioteki, okazuje się, że ta urządziła dla niej i Spike'a powitalną imprezkę. Osobowość Pinkie Pie bardzo lubi zaprzyjaźniać się z wszystkimi, co nie oznacza, że oni też. Taką sytuację widzimy w odc. Przyjaciel w potrzebie. Cranky Doodle przybywa do Ponyville, a Pinkie za wszelką cenę chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Osioł jednak odpowiada, że ma już wystarczająco dużo przyjaciół, a Pinkie może poznawać innych. Na koniec odcinka Pinkie dowiaduje się, że czasem ma się przyjaciół z którymi się bryka, bawi się, a z innymi ma się zwykłą, spokojną przyjaźń. thumb|left|Wesoła Pinkie Pie.Pinkie Pie to towarzyski, energiczny i entuzjastyczny kucyk, który zawsze jest w ciągłym ruchu, kocha słodycze, słodkie wypieki, a w swoich wypowiedziach często używa błędu formalnego. Uwielbia również towarzystwo. Ma zamiłowanie do imprez oraz tendencję do urządzania ich w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, jak to się stało w odcinku Zamkomania. Pinkie gra na wielu instrumentach i bardzo lubi śpiewać. Ma również tendencję do skakania zamiast chodzenia, któremu zwykle towarzyszy hałas. Zwykle nie jest traktowana poważnie, nawet przez najbliższych przyjaciół, co możemy zauważyć na przykład w odcinku "Rój stulecia". Pinkie Pie zawsze chętnie rozwesela inne kucyki i uczy je, jak śmiechem można przezwyciężyć strach. Uczyniła to w "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", gdzie pomogła przyjaciółkom przejść przez las bez obawy o straszne drzewa. Pomaga również Twilight zaakceptować rzeczy, które się wokół niej dzieją, nawet jeśli nie da się ich wytłumaczyć ("Różowa intuicja"). W odcinku "Sposób na gryfa", razem z Rainbow Dash płata mieszkańcom Ponyville różne żarty. Jest w tym bardzo sumienna, ale dowcipy dobiera tak, aby ofiarę rozbawić, a nie zasmucić. Odmawia również zażartowania z Fluttershy, z powodu jej wyjątkowej wrażliwości. Kiedy Pinkie jest świadkiem, jak Gilda doprowadza Fluttershy do łez, postanawia działać i dać gryfowi nauczkę. Organizuje dla niej imprezę pełną psikusów, takimi jak ostry sos w cukierkach, czy niezdmuchiwalne świeczki. Kiedy Gilda krzyczy na Pinkie, okazuje się, że wszystkie dowcipy były autorstwa Rainbow Dash. Wtedy Rainbow uświadamia sobie, jaka naprawdę jest Gilda, a gryf odchodzi w złości. Alternatywna Pinkie thumb|Alternatywa PinkiePinkie pokazuje nam swoje alter ego w odcinku "Samotna imprezka". Po tym, jak jej przyjaciele marnymi wymówkami wykręcają się od przyjścia na "po-urodzinowe" przyjęcie dla Gummy'ego, Pinkie wpada w paranoję, ciągle szuka złych stron danej sytuacji. Jej grzywa i ogon rozprostowują się, jej kolor sierści staje się ciemnoróżowy, a kucyk zastępuje swoich najbliższych, nieożywionymi przedmiotami. Wierzy, że są one prawdziwe i nawet kłóci się z nimi, czemu towarzyszą nerwowe skurcze. Rainbow w końcu interweniuje i siłą zaciąga ją na farmę Sweet Apple, gdzie przyjaciółki urządziły dla niej przyjęcie niespodziankę na jej urodziny. Pinkie cieszy się, że dziewczyny jej nie opuściły i wraca do swojego pierwotnego stanu: jej grzywa i ogon znów są kręcone, powraca różowy kolor sierści i zanikają również jej błędne oczy. Łakomstwo Pinkie Pie jak na kucyka jest niezwykle łakoma. Raz nawet zjadła cały wielki tort zrobiony przez cukierników. Lubi jeść wszelkie słodkości, a w odcinku "Ptaszek na uwięzi" zjada babeczkę z kremem od samej księżniczki Celestii. Prawdopodobnie w tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Pinkie Pie uwielbia dwupiętrowy tort czekoladowy. W "Roju stulecia" gdy pani i pan Cake pieką ciasta na wizytę księżniczki Pinkie je wszystkie zjada. Również w odcinku "Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni", pod koniec je cały wielki tort, przeznaczony na konkurs. Powrót do harmonii thumb|left|Pinkie Pie zaczarowana przez [[Discorda]]Osobowość Pinkie Pie zmienia się diametralnie na skutek magii Discorda w odcinku otwierającym drugi sezon serialu, "Powrót do harmonii, część 1". Pinkie znajduje się w balonowym ogrodzie wypełnionym śmiejącymi się balonami. Z początku Pinkie cieszy się z tego widoku i entuzjastycznie mówi, że jest to "najfajniejszy park balonikowy jaki widziałam". Jednak kiedy linka jednego z balonów zaplątuje się na jej nodze, a kucyk wpada do błotnistej kałuży atmosfera się zmienia; grupka balonów otacza ją i śmieje się z niej. Wtedy pojawia się Discord, który mówi Pinkie, że jej przyjaciele nigdy nie śmiali się z nią, ale z niej. Dawniej łagodne, uśmiechnięte balony zmieniają swoje twarze w twarze głównych bohaterek i śmieją się z Pinkie, która zahipnotyzowana przez Discorda blednie i stwierdza, że śmiech nie sprawia jej przyjemności. Pod koniec następnego odcinka Twilight udaje się przywrócić Pinkie do stanu pierwotnego dzięki zaklęciu pamięci. W następnej scenie widzimy jak Applejack ciągnie ją na taczkach, całą roześmianą i mówiącą: "Byłam szara! Możecie uwierzyć?". Wszędzie Pinkie Pie W trzecim sezonie, w odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie" wychodzi na jaw jeszcze jedna cecha Pinkie Pie - niezdecydowanie. Pinkie tak bardzo lubi bawić się i pomagać przyjaciółkom, że jeśli któreś z nich niezależnie od siebie zaproponują jej wspólne spędzanie czasu, bardzo się denerwuje i najchętniej wybrałaby się do obu. A może jednak? Po tym, jak Rainbow Dash proponuje jej wspólny wypad nad jezioro, a Applejack prosi ją o pomoc przy stawianiu stodoły na farmie Sweet Apple, postanawia zrobić wszystko, żeby wieczorem udało jej się spędzić czas z obydwiema. Niestety, próby przebiegnięcia od farmy nad jezioro w czasie krótszym niż sekundę kończą się fiaskiem, a Twilight stwierdza, że aby być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie musiałaby się rozdwoić. Wtedy Pinkie przypomina sobie starą historię, którą opowiadała jej babcia - Legendę Lustrzanego Stawu. Klacz bez zwłoki wyrusza do Lasu Everfree i odnajduje rzeczony staw. Później stwarza swojego pierwszego sobowtóra. W końcu może dogodzić obu przyjaciółkom jednocześnie! Ostatecznie jednak stwierdza, że dwie Pinkie Pie to zbyt mało na całe Ponyville i postanawia stworzyć więcej klonów, tak aby móc spędzać czas ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi w mieście jednocześnie. Niestety klony wymykają się spod kontroli i wywołują w Ponyville prawdziwy chaos. Kiedy Pinkie Pie odkrywa, do czego doprowadziły jej działania próbuje wytłumaczyć przyjaciółkom co się stało, ale one nie ufają jej i uważają za jednego z sobowtórów. Wtedy klacz postanawia za wszelką cenę odzyskać ich zaufanie i przyjaźń. Postanowienie to ujawnia jeszcze jedną cechę Pinkie - zawziętość. Proponuje Twilight przeprowadzenie trudnego testu. Ta Pinkie, która go przejdzie zostanie uznana za prawdziwą, zostanie w Ponyville, a sobowtóry zostaną odesłane do stawu. Jednorożec przystaje na propozycję i wraz z przyjaciółmi organizuje sprawdzian, który okazuje się oglądaniem schnącej farby na ścianie. Pinkie Pie wytęża wszystkie swoje siły i przechodzi test, dzięki czemu odzyskuje swoje przyjaciółki i znowu staje się jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Umiejętności Rozweselanie Pinkie Pie ma umiejętność rozweselania nawet najsmutniejszych kucyków. Możemy to zaobserwować w odcinku "Przyjaciel w potrzebie", gdzie po długich staraniach udaje się jej sprawić, by nawet Cranky Doodle Osioł się uśmiechnął. Rozwesela też kucyki w Ponyville w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie", gdzie okazuje się, że tylko ona swoim poczuciem humoru jest w stanie zapewnić dobry nastrój w miasteczku. W odcinku "Wyjście smoka" nie udaje jej się jednak rozweselić smoka zagrażającego Equestrii. Imprezowanie thumb|Rodzina Pinkie zadziwiona jej umiejętnościamiPinkie Pie już w pierwszym odcinku pokazuje nam swoją imprezową stronę, gdy pierwszy raz widząc Twilight Sparkle postanawia zorganizować dla niej przyjęcie powitalne. Następnie przez całą serię przetacza się obraz jej uwielbienia do imprezowania: Pierwsze przyjęcie urządziła dla swojej rodziny, dzięki czemu zyskała swój znaczek ("Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi"). Organizuje również przyjęcie powitalne dla Gildy oraz imprezę urodzinową dla swojego aligatora Gummy'ego ("Sposób na gryfa", "Samotna imprezka"). W "Gwiazda salonów" urządza dla Twilight przyjęcie urodzinowe w bardzo krótkim czasie, za pomocą swojej "imprezowej armaty". Śpiewanie, tańczenie i gra na instrumentach thumb|Tańcząca i śpiewająca Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie uwielbia śpiewać, swoje utwory komponuje sama, zazwyczaj na szybko, czego efektem są bzdurne i bezsensowne teksty niewywołujące pozytywnych reakcji wśród słuchaczy. Nawet jej przyjaciele sceptycznie reagują na wykonywane przez nią utwory, co można zauważyć kiedy Pinkie zaczyna śpiewać Laughter Song. Twilight nie jest również zachwycona jej dość chaotyczną piosenką Evil Enchantress song. Kiedy Pinkie śpiewa You Got to Share, You Got to Care aby złagodzić spór w miasteczku Appleloosa, efekt jest zupełne odwrotny - kucyki i bizony wypowiadają sobie długą wojnę ("Impas"). Również goście zgromadzeni na Gali Grand Galopu są oburzeni występem Pinkie i jej piosenką Pony Pokey. (Aby zobaczyć listę wszystkich piosenek Pinkie Pie sprawdź sekcję poniżej.) Większość odcinka "Rój stulecia" Pinkie spędza na poszukiwaniach licznych instrumentów muzycznych, które potem wykorzystuje do wypędzenia parasprite'ów z miasta. W odcinku "Pojedynek na czary" Twilight Sparkle wspomina po pojedynku z Trixie, że Pinkie Pie grająca na 10 instrumentach to nic innego tylko talent Pinkie. Pieczenie thumb|Pinkie śpiewa [[Apple Bloom Cupcake Song|Piosenka o pieczeniu babeczek]] Pinkie Pie pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku, jedynej cukierni w Ponyville. Sklep prowadzony jest przez Pana i Panią Cake, którzy pozwalają jej na pracę oraz pobyt w nim. Państwo Cake "kochają ją jak własną córkę" - mówią twórcy serialu. Kucyk przygotowuje słodycze na prawie każde przyjęcie, nieraz jednak wychodzą jej dość nieapetyczne babeczki, głównie z winy jej czasowych asystentów: Apple Bloom, której brak jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia z pieczeniem oraz Applejack, która mimo tego, że owe doświadczenie posiada, z powodu samodzielnego zbioru jabłek była zbyt zmęczona i wyczerpana, a nawet głucha, by pomagać Pinkie w kuchni. Podczas pracy na własną rękę w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy", babeczki dekorowane przez Pinkie wychodzą idealnie. Na przyjęciu powitalnym Twilight, Pinkie zajada się babeczkami z ostrym sosem, ale pikanteria tęczy z odcinka "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" ją przytłacza. Jazda na łyżwach thumb|Pinkie prezentuje swoje łyżwiarskie umiejętnościPinkie jest również wyjątkową łyżwiarką, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". Pinkie mówi, że jeździ na łyżwach odkąd była "maluśką-dzidziuśką-różową jak małe świnki-Pinkie". Prezentuje Twilight wiele łyżwiarskich trików takich jak: skoki, piruety, czy jazda w najdziwniejszych pozycjach. Dzięki swojej umiejętności Pinkie dostała się do Drużyny Pogodowej, jako lodołamaczka: jeździ po jeziorze i wycina w lodzie szczeliny, aby ułatwić reszcie drużyny roztapianie lodu. Różowa Intuicja thumb|Pinkie Pie robi co podpowiada jej intuicjaPinkie Pie posiada dziwną zdolność przewidywania przyszłości poprzez drgania i mimowolne skurcze wykonywane przez jej ciało ("Różowa intuicja"). Applejack wyjaśnia, że kucyki długo mieszkające w Ponyville wiedzą, że intuicji Pinkie lepiej jest słuchać. Zdolność ta jest w dużej mierze niekwestionowana przez Pinkie oraz inne kucyki, co niezwykle denerwuje sceptyczną z natury Twilight, która domaga się aby to dziwne zjawisko wyjaśnić. Najpierw podłącza Pinkie do aparatury pomiarowej, która jednak nic nie wykazuje, a później obserwuje ją z ukrycia aby dowiedzieć się co symbolizują poszczególne drgania. Kiedy Spike spotyka Twilight, ta mówi mu co robi i nadaje Pinkie łacińską nazwę - Pinkius Piecus ''(czyt. Pinkus Pajakus). Pod koniec tego odcinka, Twilight wybucha złością, że przewidywanym "wielkim czymś" wcale nie był atak hydry. W końcu poddaje się i zaczyna wierzyć w to co się wokół niej dzieje, nawet jeśli nie ma na to racjonalnego wyjaśnienia. W odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" różowa intuicja ponownie powraca, kiedy Pinkie używa jej aby przewidzieć i uratować zespół budowlańców przez walącym się budynkiem. W tym samym odcinku, drga jej ogon, więc Pinkie odpycha na bok Rainbow Dash, by spadająca doniczka nie uderzyła ją w głowę. W odcinku "Pora na czas" Spike sugeruje, aby Pinkie użyła swojej intuicji i przewidziała, czym będzie owa zapowiadana w przyszłości katastrofa. Pinkie tłumaczy mu jednak, że jest w stanie przewidzieć tylko "natychmiastowe wydarzenia", a nie rzeczywistą przyszłość. W tym samym czasie drga jej ogon, a doniczka spada Twilight na głowę. Pamięć thumb|Pinkie Pie wita się z [[Rose]]W wielu odcinkach Pinkie zaprezentowała swoją ejdetyczną pamięć. W "Przyjaciel w potrzebie", Matilda twierdzi, że Pinkie jest w stanie "zapamiętać wszystko o wszystkich z Ponyville". Staje się to oczywiste, kiedy Pinkie pamięta daty urodzin Cheerilee, Zecory, czy właśnie Matildy. Dodatkowo jest w stanie zapamiętać treści obu albumów - Matildy i Cranky'ego, co pozwala jej później połączyć ze sobą zakochanych i uszczęśliwić wiecznie niezadowolonego osła. Jednak, już wcześniej sugerowane było, że Pinkie Pie ma naprawdę dobrą pamięć. W pierwszym odcinku, Pinkie stwierdza, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Twilight Sparkle, więc od razu wiedziała, że jest nowa w mieście i postanowiła urządzić jej przyjęcie powitalne. Pinkie po raz kolejny powtarza, że zna w Ponyville każdego, kiedy Rainbow Dash mówi, że nie przyjdzie na jej imprezę, bo musi razem z Fluttershy pilnować domu pewnego niedźwiedzia, a potem dodaje, że Pinkie na pewno go nie zna. Dotrzymywanie tajemnic Pinkie Pie ma swój szczególny rodzaj przysięgi, który w polskiej wersji brzmi „Jak bum cyk cyk, tra la la, niech mi w oko wleci ćma”, zaś angielskiej " Z kopytkiem na sercu, nadzieją by latać, babeczkę mi w oko wsadź". Kucyk bierze wszystkie obietnice bardzo poważnie i nieraz pilnuje, aby również inni ich dotrzymywali, ponieważ uważa, że każde kłamstwo, nawet najmniejsze, potrafi zniszczyć przyjaźń. Wiele razy pilnowała Twilight, która chciała zdradzić sekret Spike'a (potajemne podkochiwanie się w Rarity), oraz sekret Rarity i Fluttershy. Rapowanie Pinkie Pie umie bardzo dobrze rapować. Pokazane zostało to w odcinku "Skrzydlata wiedza", gdy klacz chciała pomóc Rainbow Dash przygotować się do testu, który pozwoliłby jej dołączyć do rezerw Wonderbolts. W swym utworze opowiadała całą historię powstania tej grupy. Historia Znaczek thumb|Pinkie na farmie kamieniPinkie Pie opowiada Znaczkowej Lidze w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", że jako źrebię mieszkała z rodziną i siostrami na farmie kamieni. Grzywy i sierści jej rodziny utrzymane są w kolorach ziemi, głównie brązach i szarościach. Ona i jej siostry cały dzień pracowały. Nie wolno było im rozmawiać, ani się uśmiechać. Kiedy Rainbow Dash wykonuje swoje pierwsze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, na niebie nad farmą pojawia się tęcza. Na jej widok mała Pinkie pierwszy raz w życiu się uśmiecha, a jej prosta grzywa zaczęła się kręcić. Uczucie szczęścia tak bardzo jej się podoba, że postanawia poświęcić swoje życie na wywoływaniu uśmiechów na twarzach innych. Kiedy zaprasza swoją ponurą i konserwatywną rodzinę, jej matka nazywa ją ''Pinkamena Diane Pie. Z początku jej krewni zaniemówili na widok przystrojonej, kolorowej szopy, więc mała Pinkie zaczęła się martwić, że jej pierwsza impreza to klapa, ale po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się szeroko uśmiechać. Wtedy na boku Pinkie pojawił się znaczek - trzy balony. Pod koniec opowieści Znaczkowa Liga nie ma pewności, czy ta historia jest prawdziwa, zwłaszcza, że Pinkie zakończyła ją stwierdzeniem "I tak narodziła się Equestria... Może opowiem wam w jakich okolicznościach zdobyłam swój znaczek?" Rodzina thumb|Rodzice Pinkie Pie i siostraPinkie Pie ma dwie siostry - Limestone Pie i Marble Pie, jednak w odcinku "Honor Pinkie" na zdjęciu jej rodziny ukazała się trzecia młoda klaczka. W odcinku "Maud Pie" zostaje ujawnione jej imię - Maud Pie. W pierwszym sezonie zostali również pokazani jej rodzice. W piosence w drugim odcinku dowiadujemy się, że dzięki babci Pie przestała się bać ciemności i potworów. Z odcinka "Pinkie Apple Pie" dowiadujemy się, że Pinkie może być spokrewniona z rodziną Apple. Jednak nie udowodniono tego, gdyż na drzewie genealogicznym była plama. Zakrywała ona środkową literę nazwiska: P*e Gummy :Główny artykuł: Gummy Gummy to bezzębny aligator oraz domowy zwierzak należący do Pinkie, wprowadzony do serii w odcinku "Różowa intuicja". Pinkie dzieli się z Gummy'im swoimi uczuciami w odcinku "Samotna imprezka". W tym samym odcinku świętuje jego urodziny oraz po-urodziny. Również w tym odcinku pojawia się w różnych kostiumach, w czasie śpiewanego telegramu. Pojawił się także w odcinku ,,Konkurs pupili" bawiąc się z Pinkie. Na początku Twilight Sparkle przestraszyła się go, ponieważ w odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Pinkie przewidziała, że w wannie w której była Twilight, jest aligator. Wcielenia 'Fili-Second' thumb|left|150pxPinkie Pie w odcinku "Superkucyki" zmieniła się wraz z przyjaciółkami w superbohaterki. Pinkie otrzymała imię Fili-Second oraz fioletowo-biały kombinezon. Ogon klaczy stał się zygzakowaty na końcu, niczym błyskawica. Mocą Pinkie Pie było przemieszczanie się z wielką szybkością. Bryzuś thumb|right|150px|Pinkie Pie bryzuśPinkie Pie wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku Nielekko być bryzusiem ''zmieniła się w bryzusia przy pomocy zaklęcia Twilight, aby pomóc reszcie bryzusiów dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Warto dodać, że Pinkie jako jedyna z przyjaciółek miała zmienioną grzywę. Rainbow Power thumb|left|Tęczowa Pinkie PiePinkie Pie po otwarciu skrzynki stała się tęczowa jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek nie zmienił się po przemianie. Jej ogon i grzywa były wtedy w czterech kolorach: żółtym, niebieskim, pomarańczowym i różowym. Jej grzywa stała się wtedy większa z białymi gwiazdkami, ogon bardzo napuszony również z dodatkowymi kolorami. Grzywa została spięta niebieską kokardą ze złotą gwiazdką. Na nogach pojawiły jej się znaczki w postaci czerwonych, fioletowych i niebieskich baloników na tle żółtych "bucików". Drugi raz użyła Rainbow Power w odcinku "Dobranoc", kiedy razem z przyjaciółkami we śnie pokonała Nightmare Moon, zmieniając ją w Lunę. Kryształowa thumb|right|Kryształowa Pinkie PieW odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo część 2" oraz "The Crystalling" Pinkie i jej przyjaciółki stają się kryształowe. Odblaski oczach klaczy mają wtedy kształt wielokątów. Jej grzywa i ogon mają kilka jaśniejszych pasemek. Grzywa niżej jest związana złotą gumką, a na nasadzie ogona jest złota ozdoba. Kucyk ma także opaskę z błękitnej wstążki z kokardką i kryształową, przezroczystą sierść. Piosenki ''Zobacz również wszystkie piosenki w serii. Piosenki śpiewane przez Pinkie: thumb|390px|Pinkie Pie śpiewająca piosenkę "[[At the Gala"]] * Laughter Song * Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song * The Ticket Song * Hop Skip and Jump song * Evil Enchantress song * Cupcake Song * You Got to Share, You Got to Care * Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram * I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala * Pony Pokey * Happy Monthiversary * Piggy Dance * Smile Song * You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey * Welcome Song * Cranky Doodle Joy * Apples to the Core * Pinkie the Party Planner * Pinkie's Lament * The Goof Off * Make a Wish * The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts Wystąpienia Cytaty Zabawki Figurka Pinkie Pie została wydana w 2011 roku w saszetkach, a w 2010 roku interaktywna zabawka, jeszcze przed tym została wydana tzw. zwykła ''wersja kucyka z grzywą i ogonem do czesania. Wydano też dużą figurkę Pinkie nie z saszetki. W 2011 roku w McDonald's do zestawów Happy Meal była wydawana figurka z ogonem do czesania i plastikową grzywą. Pinkie Pie (blindbag).png|Pinkie Pie (blindbag) Pinkie Pie (karta postaci).jpg|Opis postaci: ''Pinkie Pie ciągle rozśmiesza swoje przyjaciółki! More_Pinky!.jpg|Duża figurka promocyjna Pinkie - figurka z gazety Mój Kucyk Pony.png|Figurka z gazety "Mój Kucyk Pony". Gry thumb|Screen Pinkie Pie Pinkie występuje w wielu grach MLP, w szczególności w tych od Hub'a czy Gameloftu. Ciekawostki *Według The Hub – kanału, który emituje odcinki serialu w USA, Pinkie Pie obchodzi urodziny 3 maja,3 maja – urodziny Pinkie Pie stoi to jednak w sprzeczności z serialem, ponieważ oznaczałoby to, że odcinek "Przyjaciel w potrzebie" miał miejsce w lutym, a wówczas na ziemi powinien leżeć śnieg. *Pinkie jest o rok młodsza od Fluttershy. Dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa". *Zaśpiewała najwięcej piosenek ze wszystkich głównych bohaterek. *Pinkie boi się pająków. W odcinku "Przyjaciel w potrzebie", po tym jak zaprezentowała Cranky'emu swoje powitanie, na jej boku znalazła się jego peruka. Pinkie, myśląc, że to pająk wrzasnęła, a następnie rozdeptała perukę na ziemi. *Pinkie doznaje paraliżu z przerażenia w sytuacjach realnego zagrożenia, co widać w scenie z hydrą w odcinku "Różowa intuicja". *Pinkie Pie urodziła się we wtorek.„Nic się nie martw, Discord! Otulę cię, poczytam bajki, opowiem wszystko o sobie! Urodziłam się we wtorek– — Pinkie Pie, odcinek O jednego za dużo. *Pinkie boi się nietoperzy. *Gdy w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia" dolewała ostrego sosu do babeczki, zjadła ją normalnie. Natomiast w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", gdy spróbowała tęczy była dla niej ostra. *Gdy Pinke jest smutna jej grzywa staje się prosta. Można to zobaczyć w odcinkach "Samotna imprezka" czy "Sposób na zaklęcie". * W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" Pinkie nigdy nie wspomniała o swojej trzeciej siostrze Maud Pie. Maud zadebiutowała w odcinku "Maud Pie". * Pinkie Pie może chować w swojej grzywie różne rzeczy, np. schowała latarkę w grzywie w odcinku "Nietoperze!". Przywodzi to na myśl jej alternatywną ludzką wersję, gdyż Pinkie Pie w Equestria Girls również przechowywała we włosach różne przedmioty (np. notes i długopis). * Jej ulubiony kolor to różowy. Wyjawia to Rarity w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". * Kiedy była mała, jej grzywa i ogon były proste, tak jak u jej sióstr. Kiedy jednak Pinkie dostrzegła tęczę, zakręciły się i pozostają takie, dopóki ona jest wesoła. Kiedy jest bardzo smutna, robią się proste, czyli takie, jak miała kiedyś. * Ma w piwnicy kartotekę każdego kucyka w Ponyville. Napisane jest w nich jakie imprezy kucyki lubią najbardziej. Galeria Zobacz także *Ludzką wersję Pinkie Pie. en:Pinkie Pie de:Pinkie Pie es:Pinkie Pie ru:Пинки Пай fr:Pinkie Pie it:Pinkie Pie pt:Pinkie Pie ja:ピンキーパイ ko:핑키파이 nl:Pinkie Pie no:Pinkie Pie sv:Pinkie Pie th:พิ้งค์กี้พาย zh:Pinkie Pie uk:Пінкі Пай Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Rodzina Apple